With the rapid development of video and network technologies, there are a lot of applications related to video communication in our lives recently, such as video conferencing, internet video courses, internet TV and digital TV. Video images usually include a main screen, background and texts to provide information for audiences. In order to emphasize certain information or provide certain advertisements, scrolling texts will be inserted at the periphery of the video screen, so that the audience can see the information in addition to the video programs. However, many audiences would be distracted because of the scrolling texts and cannot focus on the program. If the audience can choose whether he/she wants to see the scrolling texts and effectively hide the scrolling texts, the viewing effects can be significantly enhanced. This is actually the technical problem the present invention wants to solve.